PostClímax
by CieloCriss
Summary: Oneshot sobre la relación entre Fuji y Echizen... Ryoma regresa a Japón y se reencuentra con el más enigmático de Seigaku. 'Echizen, jugando contigo puedo ser yo mismo'. Ne, Capitán, Fujisenpai ya no cierra los ojos.


_Prince of Tennis_

**PostClímax**

_Por cielocriss_

**E**chizen Ryoma desempaca. Abre la maleta. Acomoda su ropa en el armario. Su vieja habitación está intacta, como si el sol ahí no se hubiera ocultado tantas noches, tantos años… como si mañana fuera otro día más en el colegio del Seigaku. Es de noche, Ryoma ve a través de la ventana. No hay nubes, ni estrellas, la noche es más negra que el azabache. Piensa en _Karupin_ restregándose en su cama, piensa en él unos segundos y luego su mente se borronea y se van dibujando, a manera de bocetos, los rostros lejanos del equipo titular de Tennis de la secundaria, el legendario Seigaku: con un capitán de nivel profesional, un genio del tennis, un dobles de oro, un recolector de datos, un bipolar, Momo-senpai y una víbora. "El mejor equipo" piensa Ryoma, ya que sabe que ningún otro equipo podría reemplazarlo jamás "_Mada_ _mada dane_", se grita en sus adentros, con esa risa tan fina y sarcástica, pulida por los años.

Termina de ordenar sus cosas; cierra la maleta, pero recoge su porta-raquetas porque la noche siempre es joven.

Antes de salir, le echa un vistazo a su póster de _Peter__Samphras_, y por breves segundos ve una foto de su padre '_El Samurai del Tennis_' en su viejo escritorio. Echizen vuelve a sonreír.

–"Ryoma-san¿vas a salir tan tarde?"– pregunta su prima Nanako cuando ve al joven bajar las escaleras –"Pensé que cenarías conmigo y con mi esposo, queremos celebrar tu visita".

Ryoma se acomoda la gorra.

–"Disculpa"– dice con frialdad –"Tengo algo que hacer".

Nanako asiente; nunca ha comprendido la naturaleza de su primo.

–"De acuerdo, te veremos mañana… haré un desayuno oriental fabuloso¡justo como te gusta!".

Echizen termina de bajar la escalera, se acomoda los tenis. Se siente extraño, hace mucho que no hacía eso. De nuevo siente como si estuviera a punto de ir a una de las prácticas de secundaria, con Ryuzaki-sensei.

–"Nos vemos"– se despide de su prima Nanako, quien le sonríe.

–"Hasta mañana"– contesta ella, acomodándose el mandil –"_Wooo_, Ryoma-san ha crecido mucho, es más difícil hablar con él que antes… aunque pensándolo bien, es una suerte que no se haya vuelto como el tío, que siempre estaba mirando esas revistas pornográficas".

Eso es lo último que escucha Echizen, le parece interesante el monólogo de su prima, quien tiene el aire cursi de antes, pero ahora con marido.

Ryoma ya no ríe, comienza a caminar por su viejo barrio. Los pies se dirigen solos, pero Ryoma sabe a dónde van, le gusta que el instinto lo dirija; le gusta mucho. En todo el trayecto sólo se detiene una vez, para comprar su jugo Ponta; cuando lo bebe se pregunta una y otra vez por qué no lo venden en USA, si es una gran bebida.

Echizen tiene 18 años ahora. Ha crecido mucho, probablemente gracias al menú que Inui Sadaharu preparaba para él cuando apenas tenía 12.

Los pies del joven se detienen frente a la secundaria Seigaku. Las puertas están cerradas por la noche. Ryoma ve, a través de las rejas, las canchas de tennis: El vestidor, las pelotas regadas por la cancha. Recuerda su último día en Japón, su último juego; se acuerda de las palabras de Tezuka-buchou "Conviértete en el pilar central de Seigaku", porque nunca importó en donde estuviera o contra quien jugara: Ryoma es un pilar de Seigaku.

El ojiverde desea retroceder el tiempo a cuando daba lo mejor de sí para ir al Nacional de Tennis en Japón; recuerda que todos aquellos rivales lo tenían en ascuas en cada partido… Akutsu de Yamabuki o Sanada de Rikkai Dai, realmente no importaba el rival, Seigaku trascendía.

Ryoma ha ganado varios torneos alrededor del mundo, pero nunca ha sido tan emocionante como el Nacional de Tennis de Secundarias…

–"Tezuka-buchou, mada mada dane¿cierto?"– dice en voz alta, imaginando a su capitán, con quien había perdido contacto.

Ryoma lamenta no estar en secundaria otra vez, desea retroceder las noches… lamenta haber perdido contacto con sus camaradas. La última noticia que tuvo de ellos fue una llamada escueta de Momoshiro Takeshi, en donde le decía que se iba a mudar a Osaka.

"¿Qué estará haciendo Momo-senpai ahora?" se pregunta Ryoma, cuando comienza a dar reversa a sus pies "¿Seguirá jugando tennis?, su DunkSmash¿seguirá siendo el mejor que he visto?" y sobre todo "¿seguirá comiendo tantas hamburguesas?".

La última pregunta lo hace sonreír; de esas sonrisas de niño que él cree nunca haber tenido.

A su regreso Echizen ve el restaurante donde solía comer junto a Momo, y a veces, junto a Kikumaru-senpai.

­–"Acrobacias"– murmura Ryoma al acordarse de jugador de Seigaku con mejores reflejos –"¿Seguirá jugando con acrobacias?... ¿Y seguirá siendo parte del _Golden_ _Pair_ junto a Oishi-senpai?"

El joven suspira; odia ponerse nostálgico. Imagina a Kikumaru llamándole "O'chibi", y a Oishi, con esa sonrisa amable, disparando un precioso _Moon_ _Volley._

Su caminar es abruptamente frenado. Ryoma lo recuerda:

–"¡El sushi Kawamura está por aquí"– dice y se desvía un poco, para mirar una vez más al mejor restaurante de sushi de toda la región Kantou.

"Kawamura-senpai" murmura Ryoma dentro de él cuando ve el viejo restaurante que sigue ahí, pero cerrado por la noche.

En sus adentros imagina al buen Taka-san preparando sushi, pero a la vez lamenta que un jugador con tanto poder se retirara del tennis. ¿Realmente Takashi Kawamura se habría retirado del Tennis?, a Ryoma le gustaría saberlo; piensa en regresar al restaurante otro día, cuando esté abierto.

Termina de beber su Ponta, lo arroja a la basura y retoma su camino de regreso a casa de Nanako.

Camina en la ribera del canal de agua en donde Kaidoh-senpai entrenaba día –y seguro hasta noche-.

Echizen no lo dice en voz alta, pero le gustaría oír un "_Fshhhhh_" cerca de él, le gustaría toparse con el semblante malhumorado de Kaoru Kaidoh (que en realidad –Ryoma lo admite- era bondadoso y cómico). Suspira. Tiene ganas de verlos. A todos. Incluso está dispuesto a beber un vaso entero del jugo de Inui a cambio.

"No, mejor no" se responde, sacudiendo la cabeza.

No le gusta la melancolía, pero Ryoma a veces se inunda de ella. Por fin en Japón; estaría ahí sólo unos días, pero al fin está en su hogar.

Por eso se desvía una vez más del camino a casa. Se devuelve, porque hay un lugar más que quiere visitar esa noche: las canchas callejeras.

Esas canchas le traen múltiples recuerdos: como su primer juego de dobles con Momo-senpai… Momoshiro sin duda había progresado en dobles, pero Ryoma sigue siendo un desastre que nació para ser un single.

Ahí están. Las canchas. A pesar de que ya pasa de media noche hay ruido y una iluminación tenue.

Ryoma alcanza a oír raquetazos, alaridos. Se entusiasma. Se alegra de llevar consigo su raqueta.

Dos jóvenes vienen bajando una escalinata, llevan estuches de raquetas con ellos y están sudados a morir.

–"hey, tú, eres nuevo¿no es así?"– pregunta uno de los chicos.

–"Mmh"–responde Ryoma.

–"Es una mala idea jugar contra él hoy"– le dice el otro –"es la sexta vez que lo retamos y nos derrota en este mes… hoy está más feroz que nunca; debe ser por el viento, que está soplando fuerte".

–"¿Retarlo?"– Cuestiona el creador del Drive B, sin entender –"¿A quién?".

–"¿Cómo que a quién¡Al _prodigio_!"– Retoban al mismo tiempo los tenistas, como si fueran gemelos –"¿no has venido a retarle¿No conoces al _Prodigio_?".

Echizen Ryoma encogió los hombros, pero ensanchó la mirada, se le renovaron los ojos; sonrió.

–"Interesante"– susurra para sí mismo. Sigue caminando hacia las canchas callejeras.

–"Ey, chico¿no oíste nuestra advertencia¡te va a destroza, _él_ está mejor que nunca!".

"Y eso es porque el viento sopla" complementa Ryoma, luce expectante.

Ve las canchas, la iluminación… hay cuatro chicos ahí, pero uno de ellos permanece en el pasto; dos más estás jugando contra el otro joven.

–"Mh¿dos contra uno?"– Comenta Ryoma –"Suena bien".

Sostiene su estuche de raqueta, está listo para _desenvainar_.

Los dos chicos que juegan en el lado izquierdo corren de un lado al otro, desesperado. El chico del lado derecho apenas se mueve. Responde los tiros con rapidez, con gracia, como si estuviera volando.

Echizen se apresura cuando reconoce ese toque de raqueta con alas; el sonido del viento… poco a poco la figura de un chico de cabello castaño claro se delimita.

Aparece con una eterna sonrisa, una raqueta color menta y un par de ojos azules rebotando junto a la pelota de tennis.

–"Fuji-senpai"– dice Ryoma, impresionado.

No es el Fuji que conoce. Éste golpea la bola con más rapidez, más intención, fuerza.

Echizen queda paralizado por unos segundos.

–"Fuji-senpai… _sugoi_"– Ryoma lo entiende: Seigaku está vivo. Fuji brilla; viste de blanco; no cierra los ojos; Echizen tampoco, para no perder detalle.

–"_Mada__mada¿ne_?"– dice. Disfruta viendo el juego; ver a Fuji Syusuke jugar con intensidad no es algo que pase todos los días. O a lo mejor sí, en el presente.

Ryoma siempre ha creído que Fuji es un tipo misterioso al que se debe respetar. Sin duda alguna, cualquiera que guste del jugo de Inui no es alguien que se deba tomar a la ligera.

Syusuke ha hecho un tiro extraño, magnífico, digno de un prodigio.

–"¡Ahí está!"– grita el único espectador –"El séptimo contraataque de Fuji: '_alas de arcángel'_ ".

Echizen pestañea; "¿El séptimo?".

–"Juego para Fuji Syusuke, 6-0"– dice Fuji sonriendo, aún trae los ojos abiertos.

Ryoma ve que los contrincantes se despiden, se retiran. Los oye decir: 'La próxima vez no será tan fácil, prodigio', 'Fuji-san, eres increíble'.

El ex novato de Seigaku concuerda… después de Tezuka, siempre consideró a Fuji. Se lo había comentado una vez a Momo, que Seigaku tenía dos _monstruos_ en el equipo. "Querrás decir tres" corrigió Momoshiro Takeshi en aquella ocasión, con una sonrisa y un ocaso por detrás.

La sangre de Echizen se enciende; sin poder contenerse saca su raqueta, agarra una bola de su estuche y la lanza.

Golpeó la raqueta con determinación, como enviando un mensaje. Sabe que los reflejos de Fuji se sabrán comunicar con él.

Fuji está a punto de irse, cuando el aire le advierte de un soplido diferente.

–"_Twist__serve_"– medita, se da la vuelta. Retrocede, estira su brazo derecho para golpear la pelota. Al ver como gira la bola, abre más los ojos. No es un _Twist_ _serve_ cualquiera –"Es un perfecto _Twist_ _serve_, un servicio que sólo es capaz de hacer una persona."

Fuji da otro paso atrás. Gira. Golpea la bola con un contraataque especial.

–"Recíbela, Echizen"– grita, energético.

"_Higuma__Otoshi_" intuye Ryoa, cuando ve como Fuji _raquetea_.

La bola lo pasa de largo porque Ryoma no intenta contestar el tiro. Mejor pone su mejor cara y se acerca. Es difícil para él este tipo de reencuentros. Si se hubiera encontrado con Momo o Kikumaru, sin duda hubiera sido más sencillo: ellos correrían a él, "O'chibi, has vuelto" podría haber dicho Eiji; "Echizen, regresaste… te habías tardado mucho tiempo, pero mucho tiempo" habría exclamado Momo.

Pero en el caso de Fuji Syusuke un reencuentro es más complicado. Fuji es un tipo callado, con una forma de ser abstracta; además, el prodigio de Seigaku nunca se convirtió en un amigo cercano de Echizen; tenían una relación de admiración mutua, pero sin palabras.

–"Echizen Ryoma, todavía haces el mejor _Twist_ _serve_ que he visto"– es lo primero que dice Fuji, cuando Ryoma llega hasta él.

–"Fuji-senpai"– responde Ryoma –"Mh, interesante… tu nuevo hobby… _canchas callejeras + retos_".

–"¿Verdad?"–comenta Fuji –"Es una nueva manera de entrenar. El Tenista que logre vencerme, sabrá el secreto de alguna de mis técnicas".

–"¿_Mada__mada dane_, Fuji-senpai?".

–"Sí, todavía les falta un poco– responde Fuji, sacando una toalla para secarse el sudor–"Echizen¿qué haces en Japón?".

–"Vacaciones"–responde Ryoma con frialdad.

–"Es una pena; pensé que venías para quedarte".

Los dos se sientan en la banca de espectadores.

–"Echizen, has crecido mucho"– Ryoma incluso está mucho más alto que Fuji, quien también se estiró un poco.

–"Debe ser por el menú que Inui-senpai hacía para mí".

–"Sí… debe ser"– responde Fuji –"Aunque, si te fijas, ya no somos tus _senpai_".

Ryoma sonría. Quiere preguntar por los demás. El viejo equipo de Seigaku se había desmembrado, pero los pilares seguían ahí; Echizen quería saber de ellos.

–"¿Acabas de llegar¿has visto a alguien?"

–"No"– responde Ryoma –"¿Cómo están el _Buchou_ y los demás?".

–"Tezuka está en Alemania"– dice Fuji rápidamente, todavía no cierra los ojos.

–"Alemania…".

–"Muy lejos¿no es así?... cuando practico en estas canchas por la noche, pienso que Tezuka ha de hacer lo mismo en Europa… y pienso que tú también lo haces en América… curioso¿cierto?".

–"Fuji-senpai…".

–"Momo está en Osaka, lo sabías ¿Verdad?; Kaidoh, en alguna universidad de la región, sigue entrenando duro… le he perdido la pista a Inui, pero veo a Oishi y a Kikumaru frecuentemente.

–"¿Siguen…?"

–"¿Jugando Tennis?"– termina la pregunta Syusuke.

–"Sí…"

–"El tennis es adictivo, Echizen, tú mejor que nadie debe de saberlo. Incluso Taka-san lo sigue jugando en sus tiempos libres".

Entonces Ryoma se ilumina, Seigaku late dentro de él. La flama sigue viva, Echizen lo nota en los ojos de Fuji, que son distintos a los que él conocía. Éste no cierra los ojos.

–"Echizen¿has mejorado?".

El hijo del _Samurai del Tennis_ no responde.

–"Yo he cambiado"– admite Fuji. Ryoma lo sabe; no es el mismo Fuji de antes. Lo sabe pero no contesta. –"Echizen¿recuerdas nuestro único partido, el de aquella tarde lluviosa?".

–"4-3, ganando tú"– gruñó Ryoma. Se pone a observar la raqueta, la mirada de Syusuke lo confunde.

–"Se lo dije a Tezuka esa tarde: '¿así te sentiste cuando jugaste con Echizen?' le pregunté, él me dijo '¿Lo sentiste?' y yo le respondí que sí, que un poco.

–"Mmm¿sentir?".

–"No sabes cuánto he pensado en aquel día, Echizen… ¿qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera habido lluvia y hubiéramos terminado el partido¿Quién hubiera ganado?".

–"Pero Fuji-senpai, esa tarde tú no jugaste con todo lo que tenías¿no es así?".

Fuji se sorprende.

–"¿Lo sabías?"– pregunta.

–"Lo sospeché"–responde Ryoma.

–"Tú tampoco diste lo mejor"– dice Fuji –"porque aún te faltaba evolucionar; yo no quería que tú crecieras, si te soy sincero".

Fuji sonríe. Ryoma no.

–"Dentro de mí, no quería que un novato se interpusiera entre Tezuka y yo".

–"¿Eh?"

–"No quería convertirme en el número tres".

–"¡Fuji-senpai!".

–"Evité jugar contra Tezuka por tres años, hasta que nuestros destinos se cruzaron en un partido que me hizo amar de verdad al Tennis".

–"¿El Tennis?".

–"El Tennis era un juego de emociones para mí, pero el perder contra Tezuka me hizo amar ese deporte. Por primera vez me dije; ¡No vuelves a perder¡No vuelves a sentirte así!".

Ryoma ríe brevemente.

–"Eso pensé cuando perdí por primera vez contra el capitán".

–"Debe ser un don de Tezuka, entonces"– continúa Fuji. Suspira. Se pone de pie. –"Tezuka me dijo: 'jugando contra ti puedo mejorar'; pero yo jugando contra él cambié.

–"mmm… ne, Fuji-senpai, probablemente Tezuka-buchou esté entrenando en Alemania en estos momentos".

–"Probablemente, Echizen".

Fuji agarra su raqueta nuevamente, cierra los ojos y sonríe.

–"Fuji-senpai, yo también recuerdo ese partido inconcluso".

Ryoma siempre trató a Fuji con respeto, pero ambos tuvieron bien a ignorarse. Por prevención, por miedo a medir fuerzas, por expectación de ganar o perder, por la lluvia, el viento… o la lejanía de corazones.

–"Me pregunto que pasará si terminamos ese viejo partido".

–"Por lo que oí, tienes 7 contraataques para averiguarlo"– anima Ryoma.

–"Y tú un quinteto de trofeos internacionales"– agrega Fuji.

Ryoma comprende que Fuji es el mismo sujeto de antes, pero con el corazón abierto al Tennis. Echizen sabe de la nueva faceta de Fuji con sólo mirarle los ojos. Todavía es un tipo con gustos extraños, pero de gran espíritu. Aún es el prodigio de Seigaku y le admira. Le admira las técnicas, los movimientos gráciles, la manera de defender a su hermano.

Lo único que cambió está en la mirada: por fin va a jugar con el verdadero Fuji Syusuke.

Los dos caminan a la cancha, llevan sus raquetas.

"A tu salud, Tezuka" se dice Fuji. "_Buchou_¿también estás entrenando?" piensa Ryoma.

–"_Ne_, Fuji-senpai… esta batalla dirá quien es el número tres de Seigaku¿listo?".

–"Aunque digas eso, no voy a rendirme".

Ryoma tiene el saque; lanza su _Twist__serve_ con la potencia de su mano derecha.

Fuji abre más los ojos.

"Echizen, jugando contra ti puedo ser yo mismo… ahora de verdad entiendo lo que me dijo Tezuka aquella tarde lluviosa, cuando jugué contigo".

Fuji Syusuke responde el tiro; Echizen Ryoma sonríe con ansias renacidas, con su visita a Japón convertida en un reencuentro.

Se alegra de no haber cenado en casa de su prima Nanako.

Fin

………………………..

Bien, mi primer _Oneshot_ serio de _TeniPuri_ (PoT). Una historia corta sobre la extraña relación entre Ryoma y Fuji. Sinceramente me hubiera gustado ver otro juego entre estos dos así que retomé el tema… aunque, en cierta manera, no quise elegir a un ganador para el partido, por eso dejé el fic abierto… y bueno, no importa quien va a ganar, lo importante es que jugando juntos pueden reencontrarse y mejorar. La verdad me inspiré en un cap de PoT titulado Clímax… creo que Fuji y Echizen pueden tener su propia historia en un post clímax también.

Escribí este fic hace meses!, cuando aún no sabía de los nuevos OVA de PoT sobre el Campeonato Nacional… tampoco sé si en el manga hay otro juego entre estos dos, pero en los fanfics las posibilidades son infinitas.

Nota.- si hay errores en la puntuación es debido al formato del sitio... y me disculpo por eso

Gracias por leer.

_CieloCriss_.

P.D. Me disculpo si hay errores en el fic, no me da tiempo de corregirlos -


End file.
